


Third Wheel

by random_to_the_core



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adrien can't see Maribear with Luka, Adrien is a baker's son, Adrien is a goner for Marinette, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Drama, F/M, FLUFFFFFF, Fluff on a next level, Jealous Adrien, Just Marinette being Marinette and Adrien being... well, Kagami's cool, Kagami's the cool guitar girl, Love, Luka is a fencer, Marinette's a model, Miracle Queen, Season 3, Somebody help., Tooth Rotting Fluff, adrien is an awkward bean, dont worry, finishes with a kiss, loveater, marinette is oblivious, no superhero au, now with a bonus chapter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-12
Updated: 2019-11-14
Packaged: 2021-01-29 11:56:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21409795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/random_to_the_core/pseuds/random_to_the_core
Summary: Adrien plans to spend some time with his crush. But what he doesn't expect is the third wheeler tagging along and ruining every chance for him to make a move on Marinette.Gosh Dang stupid fencers and their serious faces! ... Except for Marinette, though. She's a TOTAL angel.A universe in which Adrien Agreste is a Baker's Son, Marinette Dupain-Cheng is the Daughter of a Fashion Designer, Luka is a fencer and Marinette's best friend, and Kagami isn't really a bitch. (Because I don't think she ever was. Intentionally, that is.)
Relationships: Adrien Agreste/ Marinette Dupain-Cheng
Comments: 27
Kudos: 169





	1. 1.

**Author's Note:**

> /*casually showers the readers with this blessing after the last two episodes of season three*/
> 
> Because God knows we all need it.

The day couldn't get any better.

Adrien stood in front of the Seine, his eyes closed as he smiled at the lovely weather. It was like even the world was with him and encouraging him to move forward. His heart fluttered just thinking about his plan. Just as he was about to get married to the girl of his dreams in his mind, his thoughts were broken as a melody started playing behind him, one that perfectly matched his mood.

Adrien turned around, and his smile widened.

Kagami stood a little further away, her favorite guitar in her hand as she continued to softly play the song that he assumed she just created. At the end, she flicked her hair haughtily; her pierced ear just visible for a second as her short dark locks fell back on it again. She stepped forward, throwing her guitar around her shoulder as she adjusted the collar of her oversized jacket. "Sup," She mumbled, "You look happy A-A-Adrien." She stuttered on purpose and giggled as he stuck out his lower lip.

"Ha, Ha." He crossing his arms, but then he smiled. "You came just at the right time, I was planning something and I needed your help." She raised an eyebrow, "Yeah?"

Adrien nodded, "Marinette will be coming for a Photo shoot close to my house, right after her fencing class." Kagami deflated just a little. "I was thinking that I should finally ask her to a movie or ice-cream or- no wait-, she doesn't eat ice cream that much- perhaps a café? What do you think?" He said excitedly albeit nervously as he jumped a little, his untamed blond locks bobbing with him. Kagami smiled, "I think the café would be better. That way she can order what she wants." And then the girl smirked, "But let's practice how you're gunna start up a conversation without running a bus over your tongue, eh?"

Adrien turned sheepish as he rubbed his hand behind his neck, "Yeah... That."

"So, pretend I'm Marinette. Start:"

The day was really fresh and cheerful, his mood was happy and excited, and it seemed like the world was with him this time, so he didn't hesitate to practice his talk with Marinette.

It turned out to be _wonderful_.

_Wonderfully_ tongue-tied.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Adrien tried his best not to ogle the bluenette (Bad Adrien! Ogling sweet Marinette is wrong!) as she posed for the camera, an always present cheerful smile on her face. She was smiling so hard that her eyes were wrinkling at the edges, and he wondered what could've made her so happy. He was satisfied, though, if she was happy meant she might as well agree to hang out with him. Fingers were crossed as Adrien ogled- _Waited_ for Marinette's shoot to be over.

She smiled and thanked the Cameraman, walking over to the chair placed for her as she sat down and grabbed a water bottle. She was wearing a sky blue button up over a graphite-grey skirt and_\- Oh Dieu that skirt_\- finished with some cute boots, her hair tied in the usual pigtails. Her eyes shone even brighter blue and it contrasted her well. She finished adjusting her dress as she started walking towards the park for a break and Adrien braced himself.

This was it.

"Um, Marinette!" He called from where he was standing (Behind a tree, wow,) as Marinette looked around and spotted him waving his hand. Her smiled brightened and she waved back excitedly, "Adrien!" Adrien grabbed the tree for support before his knees buckled. Marinette started skipping towards him. Oh.

OH. She was heading towards him.

_Come out from the hiding, Agreste_! His brain panicked_, She's coming towards you! Try remembering your lines!_

She stopped right in front of him, "How are you?"

"I'm Fi-ih, uh, ine. I mean! Fine! Haha..." He scratched his head, "What are you d-doing here_?" Screw you, stupid tongue with no brain_. She gave him a one-sided, tired smile, "Oh, just a Photo shoot. I was planning on escaping it." She winked.

"Escape with me."

Marinette stilled for a second. "Um, what?"

Adrien stiffened, "I-I mean, don't escape- I MEAN- with me! Uh!" He smacked his head, "I meant come with me, to... the café, maybe?"

"Oh," She smiled in understanding, "That'll be great!"

Adrien smiled hopefully, "Yeah?"

"Let's go! I 'm seriously in a mood for-" Marinette stopped as they were confronted by a figure. At first she thought that someone was going to stop her for the photo shoot. But then she recognized the boy and smiled with relief. "Luka!" She exclaimed.

He looked down at her and smiled, which was still as reserved as ever. He was still in his fencing suit and hadn't bothered changing. "I was looking for you, Marinette." Adrien frowned behind them. What did he want from her now of all times?

"Luka, Adrien and I were heading to a café to chill," _Oh, God Please No_, "-and now that you're here too," _No, Marinette, please_, "-why don't you come along as well? It'll be fun!"

Adrien mentally face-palmed. And gone were his chances of stealing a kiss from her. Not when _this_ guy was around. Luka's teal-eyed stares were enough to send unpleasant tingles down his spine, and knowing his over-protective nature, he wouldn't allow the blond to even _look_ at the pretty girl for a mere five seconds.

Adrien sighed. Marinette really had a heart of gold, but couldn't she _ever_ reject someone in her life for once?

He was talking about Luka, _not_ himself.

Luka finally acknowledged the blond standing behind them, and gave a blank smile, "Is that so? I'll be happy to join you both."

Well, shoot.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Things were getting more awkward with every passing second. Adrien should've been happy that he got to sit next to Marinette in front of the small, round, and painfully pink table, but Luka was sitting on the other side. Marinette was stuck between two boys, and since Adrien knew (as it was goddamn _obvious_) that Luka liked her, she was stuck between two boys fighting for her affection. Which meant he had to make a move before Luka did, and which meant he had to _make a move_, which just got ten times difficult as he accidentally looked into her eyes as she smiled at him whilst her nonstop adorable rambling.

Marinette's hand accidentally brushed with his, and his throat dried. Now he just wished Luka had sat between them so that he could've chickened out.

"-and then I had to apologize so many times to that poor hairdresser because, you know! His job was at stake because of my stupid mista-"

Adrien was snapped out of his thoughts as Luka placed a hand on the model's shoulder to stop her from talking. She looked up at him through her curious blue eyes and the fencer smiled at her sweetly. _Sweeter_ than he ever smiled even to himself. Adrien gritted his teeth.

"Would you like to order something, Marinette?" Luka asked, standing up from his seat, "You must be tired after that long day," He smiled and Marinette- _Oh no_ Marinette _blushed_!

"Yeah, sure Luka. I'll have that latte you brought me last time. Thanks!" She nodded to him as Luka glanced at Adrien and the blond stiffened at the attention. Marinette also seemed to realize he was there and turned to him expectantly. Adrien didn't know, but something flashed in Luka's eyes as he gave Adrien a one-sided smile, "Would you like something, Adrien?"

"Na-ummmm-good. I'm good." He shrugged. Luka nodded, and giving one more smile towards Marinette (_Which she reTURNED_) he went to bring food.

And Adrien was left alone with Marinette.

He felt stuffy and wished he had worn something lighter because the weather was just, _warm_.

"So," Marinette turned towards Adrien, "How're things going at your place?"

"M-My place?" Adrien stammered. Marinette nodded excitedly.

"You once said you were designing something and that you're a great fan of my parent's work." She said, "Did you win that competition?" Adrien stared at her for a few seconds before he blinked, and then felt a blush creeping up his neck.

"Y-Yeah... I actually did." He said as he rubbed his hands together under the table. Marinette perked up at that, "You did? That's awesome! You should even take part in my parent's competition next week! You can totally win, because I know you're amazing," Adrien's blush reached up to his ears, "And they said that I'll model the winner's dress in my next photo shoot! I'm here for your support, Adrien." She smiled at him as she placed her hand on his shoulder, "Hey, you can take my measurements whenever you're free." His face flared up. Him wrapping his arms around her to measure her waist?

"Yeahhh...." He breathed dreamily, and he could bet his mouth was frothing when he snapped back to reality and stopped his mind from going in the gutter, "YEAH! I mean- um- yeah, sure. Totally. Thanks. Um, where's Luka?" He smacked his head internally. _Seriously, Adrien?_

"Oh, I told him to bring my favorite latte, but it's down another coffee shop. It might take him a while. But he's such a gentleman, isn't he?" She gushed.

"I'm sure he is." He mumbled, "But it's all because of you. You're always so kind and amazing to everyone that no one can resist yo- I MEAN resist helping you." Marinette stared at him with startled eyes and a light blush, before mumbling a small 'thank you'. She smiled at him and shyly tucked a strand of hair behind her ear. Adrien placed his elbow on the table as he rested his head in his palm and smiled at her. She caved in on herself, blushing further. Adrien loved every second of it.

"Can I touch your hair?" Both Marinette and Adrien stilled and their eyes widened at the sentence as Adrien wondered who could be so stupid as to be so outrageous.

Oh, would you look at that, it was Adrien himself.

Could you blame him? He was observing her beautiful face and his eyes had landed on her silky locks as he blurted out his inner desire.

He immediately backfired, "I-I mean, if you don't mind, that is- OF COURSE YOU'LL MIND, that was so stupid of me, I'm so-"

"It's okay Adrien," She mumbled, "You can." She giggled somewhat nervously. Adrien gulped. _What have I gotten myself into?_

He scooted his chair close to hers as they sat face to face, touching from knee to hip together as she stared, wide eyed into his green eyes. Their eyes remained locked on each other's as Adrien slowly and carefully raised a shaky hand up, still looking into her deep, deep blue eyes and he realized that her face was slowly turning pink, but not as much as he was blushing at the moment. His hand rested on head right above her ear, as he trailed his hand down to her pigtail, and she shivered slightly.

Soft.

Silky.

_Magical_.

It felt so magical and it felt as if everyone in the café had disappeared and only a pink background remained around her as he stroked her beautiful hair with his hand, and he had to control his urge to open her pigtails and brush her hair with his own fingers, because it was _that_ silky. Marinette closed her eyes as she leaned against his touch, and Adrien's heart went into overdrive. His hand started playing with her bangs, and then his long slender fingers traced her porcelain cheek as they ended on her chin. He looked down at her lips and his heartbeat sped up as he realized how close they had gotten in their trance. Involuntarily, his thumb traced her lower lip and her eyes fluttered open, and after a startled moment she looked down at his lips as well.

Butterflies erupted in his stomach as he leaned closer, and Marinette's eyes closed half as she tilted her head slightly, and her face was a tempting pink color and her eyes were doing things to him and her lips smelled like cherry and Adrien was PANICKING INSIDE BECAUSE HE HAD NEVER IMAGINED HOW HER LIPS WOULD FEEL AND-

"Here's the latte, Marinette!"

Marinette and Adrien immediately jumped away, awkwardly turning their heads opposite sides to hide their red faces. Luka stopped for a second of confusion before he regained his senses and coughed, rigidly placing her cup in front of her and taking his seat. "I brought you some sandwiches from the counter. It would've looked bad if we hadn't ordered anything from this place." He shrugged. Marinette smiled at him, though it felt a little forced and guilty, "Thanks Luka."

He stared at Adrien for three seconds straight before turning his head towards Marinette and placing his hand on her forearm, "Anything for you." He pecked her cheek (_WHAT?!)_ and continued his own lunch as Marinette changed into a steam engine. Adrien felt sorry for the poor girl. But the rage of jealousy he was feeling burning in his chest was so much that he was afraid at this rate he might start releasing smoke from his ears like an engine _himself_.

Luka just _had_ to third-wheel and ruin his quite possibly the most _amazing_ first kiss with his crush. Marinette returned to normal and was easily conversing with Luka as Adrien only chose to stare at her, because that was what he was good at. Luka impressed her with his charm while he wasn't able to do anything because the dude was a _fencer_ and had a paralyzing death glare.

Before he knew it, the three of them were standing outside and Marinette was thanking both of them for a wonderful time.

"Bye, Adrien." She gave him that heart melting smile and Adrien tried hard not to swoon because that would just be awkward and rude on many levels. So instead he said,

"Y-Yeah, thanks to you too, for coming! Good day had we- I MEAN- We had a good day!" He laughed awkwardly, wincing at his high and over excited voice. But Marinette's joyful laugh made him lose his worries. She side hugged a very red Adrien. Luka made her face him as he said, "Your driver's in front of the school, right? I'm about to head for my next fencing class so I can walk you over the car. Care to join me?"

Marinette beamed at him, "Sure!" She waved at Adrien as they both started walking away, hand in hand.

Adrien turned and walked into an alley instead. His smile faltered a little as he realized what a waste his day had been, without so much as a proper advancement. And now that Luka was walking her back they were probably going to have a very meaningful conversation and then they'd fall in love and run away to an island to survive on fruits and have a pet-

"Isn't Adrien amazing?" He stopped in his tracks as he heard Marinette's voice saying his name and he realized that they had both stopped walking to talk. Adrien looked around. A little eavesdropping wouldn't harm anyone, right?

"Yes, his ways of making you laugh are... strange yet mildly amusing." He heard Luka reply as he peeked just a little to see them facing each other. Marinette smiled, a distant look on her face, "Yeah, he's just that. He can make someone's day just by _talking_ to them, and he's always so cheerful. I like the fact that he tries to make everyone smile even if they're having a rough day. He's amazing." She finished and Adrien was trying his best to find where his stupid heart had just dropped amid that speech.

There was a moment of silence after which Luka spoke, his voice flat.

"You like him a lot, don't you?"

Adrien held his breath, his hand clutching his chest. He heard Marinette hum.

"Adrien? Yes! He's a really good friend."

And he released the breath shakily. _Of course_.

Luka had already taken Marinette back to her place, and Adrien was sitting in the corner of the alley. He ran a hand through his golden locks, sighing to himself again. He smiled painfully "I'm just a friend. Huh."

Turned out, eavesdropping had hurt a very disconsolate Adrien Agreste.

Because no matter what, that's what he was.

Just a friend.


	2. 2.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Even after his thwarting plans and misadventures when it came down to asking his crush out, Adrien is so not giving up hope. And he is willing to plan anything that can bring him and the bluenette close, even if it means embarrassing himself further. He can't let third-wheelers ruin his chances with her.
> 
> But as they proceed to start loosening up and find out about each other more, Adrien can't help but wonder if maybe he's the one who has been a third-wheel this whole time.

The dishes clattered as they fell to the ground.

Adrien winced. He bent down to pick up the mess that could not be undone. It wasn't the first time he had dropped or broken something while helping his parents. Emilie Agreste came rushing up behind him in the kitchen.

"Adrien! Are you alright?!"

Adrien winced harder. He sheepishly turned to his mother, his hand now behind his neck as he said, "Yes. Just clumsiness. I'm sorry." His mother sighed with relief before smiling at him. "Your father and I heard the crash down in the bakery and I got so worried," She came forward and helped him pick up the dishes, or at least the ones that hadn't broken to pieces, as she placed them up on the kitchen counter. Adrien sighed dejectedly and murmured another apology as he started picking up the pieces of china. Emilie glanced at him, speculating, before placing her palm on his cheek to make him look at her.

"What's wrong, sunshine?"

Adrien shook his head exaggeratedly, giving her a strained smile as he got up. "Nothing, mum. Everything's fine!" He threw the waste in the bin and quickly skipped up to his room. Emilie frowned.

She picked up her phone and dialed the number, "Hello, Nino?"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The trapdoor flung open, and Adrien jumped out of his bed in alarm as he was met with the embrace of the cold floor. Nino confidently marched into the extremely blue room, and folded his arms as Adrien got up and shot him a confused yet despondent look. Nino was only business. 

"What happened?"

Adrien blinked, "What do you mean?"

"Your momma called and said something is seriously bothering you, and by that look on your face it seems that she's right." Nino jumped onto a beanbag as he said, "So, want to talk it out?"

Adrien opened his mouth, before closing it again. He frowned for a few seconds and then threw himself on the bed, muffling "Nothing. It's stupid."

"You can still tell me-"

"It's _nothing_, Nino. You'll laugh at my desperation."

Nino threw a pillow in his face as he said, "I will not laugh at you. If it's bad enough to give you that ridiculously sad face, I'm all ears." Adrien sighed, long and sad, and Nino rolled his eyes while a fond smile tugged at his lips.

"Well, It's- I've been thinking- It's about Marinette."

"Ooooohhhhhhh...."

"Shut it, Nino! This is serious!" Nino muffled a laugh, knowing all too well where this conversation was going to head, as Adrien continued, "You know how I've been trying to go out with her for a while now?"

"Yeah?"

Adrien sighed, "It's just that, every time we are together or my plan is about to succeed, someone just, _comes_ between us and it's all ruined. Every. Single. Darn. Time. She has such a big social circle_ I mean, _of course_ she has a big social circle, she's just so _sweet__ but I don't understand why everyone keeps ruining my chances with her! And she doesn't even get the idea that it pisses me off!" The blond groaned into his hands, and Nino nodded in understanding. The DJ asked, "And just who pissed you off today?"

"Alya."

Nino perked up. "Um, what?"

"Marinette was in the park when I saw her and she was, completely free from work and everything, and I _actually_ started talking to her! We were talking about flowers and which ones were her favorite and all, and I took this beautiful flower to gift her and actually built the guts to confess, and I was _so close_, but then Alya popped out from behind which caused my confidence to collapse and I found out that Marinette was actually with Alya in the park in the first place and that Alya had just gone for something important and then before I could say anything- I mean, It wasn't like I was going to confess in front of _Alya_\- she just took Marinette away from me as she talked to her about 'something really important' and thenIwasleftall-"

"Adrien! Dude, breathe!" Nino waved his hands in front of a very red Adrien Agreste. The blond breathed, calmed down, and then puffed his cheeks. "Nino, I'm so frustrated! It's like," Adrien turned glum again, "It's like the world doesn't want us to be together. Like, we're not meant to be."

Nino patted his friend on the back. "It's okay dude. You know what? We'll set you up with her again, and this time, we'll _all_ help you to make sure no one interrupts your date." Adrien smiled at Nino and thanked him, and Nino only puffed his chest out as he talked about his grand friendship and whatnot.

After a while, as Nino went out, Adrien sat down in front of his study table and looked at the collage of her pictures. He sighed.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Nino came down the stairs. He said bye to Gabriel, who was busy watching television and turned to an expectant Emilie Agreste.

She placed a hand on his shoulder and fixed him with a questioning gaze, and Nino shrugged.

"Girl problem."

Emilie formed an 'o' with her lips as it dawned on her. She smiled at Nino as she thanked him for his help. And as Nino went back home, Emilie's smile morphed into a plotting grin.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"I can't believe I didn't get selected for the competition." The blond designer murmured as he stared at his phone's screen for any notifications. "What do you mean?" Nino asked, as the two friends continued to stroll around the area without a specific aim, something they did to kill time. "I had sent a request for participating in the Dupain-Cheng's Design Contest and I haven't received anything regarding it."

"Adrien." Nino nudged. Adrien looked up from his phone, "What?"

"Code red." Nino pointed in front of the blond. Adrien looked in the direction and his eyes widened. Marinette stood right in front of her Mansion's door, chatting happily with Alya. Adrien's brain short-circuited as his eyes trailed down her body. She was wearing a scarlet red dress that was just above her knees. It was a turtle neck that hugged her curvy figure perfectly and opened in a frill down her hips, and had several black spots along the waist and the rest of the body, as if that of a ladybug. She adorned the dress with brown boots, and her hair was hanging lose on her shoulde- _Holy Shit_.

He had never seen her with her hair down.

Code red indeed.

His brain wires tangled, his body ceased, and his heart and lungs failing to cooperate, Adrien grabbed Nino's arm and started walking away briskly before he lost his mind or before _she_ saw him-

"Oh, hey! Nino and Adrien!" He heard Alya call. His heart stuttered to a stop as dread filled in his body. Nino broke free from his friend's grasp and smirked as he waved back, "Hey! Didn't see you two there!" Before Adrien could protest, he was being dragged towards the two girls and- _Oh God that dress_.

"Hi!" Marinette exclaimed as they came up, and Alya tried her best to hide a very knowing smirk. Adrien looked at the ground, and then his shoes, and then _her_ shoes, and then the trashcan at other side of the road, and then the sky- before he felt a nudge from Nino and decided to leave himself in the hands of fate and met her curious blue eyes. He smiled like a heart patient, "H-Hi."

"So, why are two amazing young ladies hanging out outside on this fine day?" Nino asked and said two girls giggled, "Actually, I was just about to head home now, and Marinette was saying some parting words." Alya said. She glanced at Adrien and smirked as she realized he was still staring at Marinette and her dress, jaw-slacked. She continued, "Oh, Adrien, you must be checking out Marinette's dress-"

"W-WHAT?! NO?!"

She laughed, "What I meant was, you _are_ a designer, and you must be wondering why she's wearing that dress. She just came back from some 'special event'," The blogger air quoted and rolled her eyes. Adrien gulped and turned pink, "O-Oh"

Marinette smiled at him apologetically and turned to Alya, "Can't you stop teasing everyone for once?" Alya flipped her hair, "Nope." Marinette rolled her eyes and turned to the boys. Nino was secretly staring at Alya, and Marinette felt like squealing because she knew there was something going on between those two. And she felt really happy for them because she shipped them hardcore.

But then her eyes turned to Adrien and she realized that he was openly staring at her and as soon as their eyes met, he looked away. She felt her stomach tighten and her face heated for a reason unknown. She coughed, interrupting Alya's ramble, and asked, "You guys didn't tell us where you were going. You both seemed to be in a hurry."

Nino glanced at Adrien and the boy blushed as Nino said, "We were just walking around. This dude is worried about some designing competition."

Marinette turned to Adrien, "Really?"

Adrien waved his hand, "Pfft, it's nothing. I was just-"

"He didn't get notified about his submission. So he thinks he didn't get selected for the Dupain-Cheng Design Competition." Nino interrupted. Marinette's eyes widened slightly before she said, "What? But I told my parents to select-" She smacked a hand on her mouth, "I mean, I told my parents to keep a better look out for submissions from our school!" Her ears turned pink.

"Well, that's- nice of you." Adrien mumbled as he shuffled his feet and Marinette smiled at him. Alya groaned or huffed and grabbed Nino's arm, dragging him away after saying bye to the duo and mumbling a few words to herself.

Adrien felt like he was suffocating, but that wasn't even the beginning as the air was knocked out of his lungs when Marinette grabbed his hand and started heading to her house. Only then did he realize that she was talking to him about something.

"W-What?" He asked stupidly.

"Let's confirm from maman if you have been selected or not." She said. The large doors opened, and when they were inside, the bluenette asked the assistant to call one of her parents for her. Meanwhile Adrien Agreste freaked out about how warm her hand felt clasped around his.

"I'm sorry, Mme. Marinette, but your parents are extremely busy for a party they'll be conducting tonight." The assistant said sympathetically and Adrien felt Marinette's hand loosen around his as her face dropped. He looked at her worriedly. Marinette sighed before giving the worker a smile and turned to Adrien. "O-Oh well, Adrien. I guess I can't help you in this one." She felt so dejected that Adrien wanted to hug her tightly. But who was he kidding; he'd be fainting like a dead weight on her before she even touched him. He gathered every ounce of courage as he took her other hand in his as well and stared into her beautiful eyes. "I-It's okay, Marinette. I'm still glad you wanted to help." She kept staring into his eyes, surprised and awestruck as he continued to take in her beauty, and they felt like a trace had developed between them again as they felt attracted to each other. Adrien stepped close, searching her eyes and she blinked. Slowly, a smile formed on her face, and Adrien matched it. "Adrien, I-"

The door of the office burst open, repelling them both away from each other. Sabine Cheng scrambled out with papers in her hands as she hurried to go to the other side, but her daughter stopped her, "Maman, wait!" Marinette yelled and Sabine turned to her. The woman smiled, but there was an urgency in her eyes and voice as she said, "Yes, dear?"

"Maman, why hasn't Adrien been selected for your upcoming competition? You said he has potential." She reasoned and Adrien blushed. Sabine scrunched her face up in confusion, "He _is_ selected, I remember."

Marinette brightened, "He _is_?!"

"I _am_?!" Adrien blinked.

Sabine smiled, "Yes dear. Please don't trust the internet for the announcement yet. The people are," She sighed, exhausted, "Not quite doing their job well." Marinette quickly pecked her mother on the cheek and the woman smiled. "Now I have to go, sweetie. Your father is already there and we have a lot of work to do."

"So you won't be home till late? Again?" Marinette asked softly.

"I think so, honey. I'm so sorry. But you can stay at your friend's if you want." Her mother pecked her and departed.

They both stood there for a while, Marinette frowning to herself and Adrien looking at the bluenette worriedly, wishing if he could give her all the love and attention she needed.

Marinette coughed, changing her frown back into a sweet smile, but Adrien could see through her eyes. And it was painful.

"So... Good news!" She said. Adrien smiled lightly. "Thanks again, Marinette."

"Oh, don't thank me yet." She said, "I'm going to help you in every way I can, and we won't stop until the dress is finished and done!"

"Then how about my place!" Adrien blurted and bit his lip when he realized what he said. _Where did the confidence come from, Agreste?_

Marinette blinked. "What?"

"Ah! Your mom said you can stay at someone's place!" _STOP TALKING_ "A-And you also promised me that you'll give me your measurements-" _WHAT THE FUCK, CLOSE YOUR MOUTH_ "I-I MEAN MEASUREMENT FOR YOUR DRESS! S-So, my place! Yeah?"

_Now will be the right time to die in a big, deep hole of embarrassment._

Marinette nodded in understanding as she smiled. "That's great! Let's go!" She grabbed his hand again, making him feel nauseous as she guided him with her instead of the other way around. Adrien smiled at her dreamily, breathing, "Thanks for your help again, Marinette."

Marinette shook her head, the smile never leaving her face, "It's okay. That's what friends are for, right?"

Even if she had noticed him stiffening beside her, she didn't mention it.


	3. 3.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Third-Wheels, third-wheels everywhere.

Heavens and sunshines.

Pink backgrounds and flying hearts.

Calming breeze.

Her smile.

Her _presence_.

It was doing _things_ to Adrien.

So much that he didn't even realize that they had reached his home. He looked up at the building, gearing up his rusty brain to work and realize that they had reached their destination along that walk of cheerful laughter and chatter. He smiled at Marinette.

"Let's go." Just as he pushed the bakery's door open and the bell chimed, the bells in his brain dinged as well, reminding him that, _Oh, I can't take her up to my room. I have her pictures all over the place like a creepy stalker. Yay._

Adrien wanted to smack his head. But now was not the time as Marinette entered the bakery, looking at everything with awe and amazement. It was adorable. She shamelessly sniffed the air, a smile of pleasure gracing her kissable lips as she said, "It smells so..." She turned to Adrien, "Homey."

Adrien blushed then, rubbing his hand behind his neck. "Well, welcome to m-my house?" He said meekly and Marinette giggled. Adrien could swear her voice was more melodious than any bells he had ever heard. He just wanted to keep her happy like that all the time. She was _that_ precious.

"Adrien? Are you-" Emilie stopped advancing from the door as she saw the guest beside him. Her green eyes sparkled with excitement as she casted her son a knowing glance, before stepping forward. Marinette immediately stiffened "Um, Hello, mademoiselle."

"Call me Emilie, sweetheart. Adrien, is she your friend?" Emilie looked at Adrien, her eyes sparkling brighter than normal. Adrien shrugged.

"Yes. We're also classmates."

"Amazing. What brings you here, honey?" Emilie asked as she took off her baking gloves and cleaned her hands. Marinette fiddled with the hem of her dress and Adrien's eyes travelled down to her movement, "Adrien got selected for a designing competition, and I'm here to help."

Emilie stepped forward as she smiled at the bluenette lovingly. "That's wonderful of you, sweetheart." And much to Marinette's and Adrien's surprise, Emilie hugged Marinette. The girl went still for a while, before relaxing and hugging back. The scene was too cute for Adrien's eyes, and he felt like tearing up.

Emilie looked at him and her smiled warmed further, making Adrien wonder how a person could radiate that much positivity. But it didn't last long, as a teasing look appeared on his mother's face and she winked at him. His mother pulled back, cupping Marinette's cheek to talk to her further as Adrien tried his best to hide his flamed cheeks. At the end, she said, "Okay, you two kids can go up to Adrien's room. I'll come later with some snacks." She turned to Adrien, giving a look only he could understand, "Work hard!" Adrien blushed pink. Marinette, naïve sweet Marinette, who didn't get what the woman meant, said, "We sure will!" Adrien turned as red as her dress.

Emilie only laughed in triumph, seeing the girl who stole her son's heart walk up along with her son stumbling and tripping behind her.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"H-Hey, Marinette..." Adrien said as casually as possible and stepped right in front of her before letting her climb the stairs to his trapdoor. She looked at him expectantly. "Yes?"

"I-I um, it's- uh... My room's kinda... untidy! Yeah. S-So..." Understanding flashed in Marinette's eyes, followed by mirth as she gave him a one-sided smile. He was a boy, of course. He must like his room messed up like a rad 1980's kid. She giggled, "It's okay. I don't mind at all, don't sweat-"

"NO!" Adrien stopped Marinette from climbing up his room as he placed his hands on her shoulders. She blinked her wide eyes at him, taken aback by his outburst, and Adrien felt so embarrassed that he wanted to cry. "I m-mean, it's n-not nice to, I-I-I mean for a beautiful girl like you- I MEAN-"

"Hello, young miss." An amused sounding voice said from behind them, and Adrien paled. Marinette turned around, seeing a slightly aged man. His hair was grayish blond and he wore glasses, dressed in casual house clothing consisting of a tee shirt and trousers. He seemed to be working on a laptop before he came up behind them. The man fixed Adrien with a teasing gaze, "You didn't introduce me to your friend, son?" Gabriel said.

Adrien ran a hand across his burning face, partly relieved that his father saved him, and partly freaking out that he wasn't out of the woods yet. Because if his mother was a teaser when it came to the matter of girls, his father was down-right _torturous_. He had to escape. _Fast_.

"U-Um, dad! This is Marinette. My classmate. Marinete, this is my father." Marinette extended a hand to the man timidly, and Adrien quickly said, "You know what, dad? You can talk to Marinette for a while and I'll go clean up my room." And with that he dashed up to his room, closing the trapdoor behind. He could hear them both talking downstairs, but he was freaking out more about her pictures and doodles and date plans than the fact that _his father could be spewing anything about him_. He quickly shoved all the evidence in a drawer and ran down stairs, making sure not to trip. He was met was a very red and giggling Marinette, and a triumphant dad with a shit-eating grin.

"What were you guys talking about?" He asked them, his gaze nervous and speculating. Marinette gave a small cute squeak behind her hands and giggled more, "N-Nothing."

"Show her to your room, Adrien." Gabriel winked and went away. Adrien felt like his head would explode any second._ I'll make you pay, dad_.

Marinette went up, looking around the place and Adrien felt nervous. _Oh God, what if it's boring for her? What if the bed isn't arranged properly? What if it's too much? Too blue? Too small?_

"You have a nice room." She stated, "Everything's so... blue." She turned to him as a look he could only _dream_ to call fondness crossed her face, "You like blue, huh?"

Adrien chuckled, "Yeah..."

Marinette tugged a strand of hair behind her ear. "Then... How about... Why don't you design a blue dress?"

Adrien's brain stopped.

He was very well aware of the fact that the winner's design would be worn by Marinette.

Which meant that Marinette wanted to wear his favorite color.

"What I-I mean is, I-if you choose your favorite color, it might help you to design better right?" She asked timidly. Adrien nodded dumbly, "Yes, yes it will."

They kept staring at each other, when Adrien quickly asked, "What was my dad telling you down there?" At the mention, Marinette blushed a lovely pink, "Nothing, really. Just talks of here and there. Nothing important." As much as Adrien didn't want to let it slide, he didn't want to push Marinette either.

He gulped and motioned for the bluenette to take a swivel chair as he stepped up and took out his sketch book. He sat down on the beanbag, facing her as he said, "So, it has to be a dress?"

Marinette stuck her lower lip out in an adorable and _extremely_ distracting pout as she said, "Hm, from what I know, it has to be a prom dress. Specifically waist hugging. Has to have more detailed stitching instead of decorations and embroidery, because, they will be checking the details. So, it's just... confusing." She shrugged.

Adrien noted the information down and shot his eyebrows up in contemplation. "I think it's quite helpful." He gave Marinette a once over, both blushing slightly at the action, before he started scribbling something on his book. His eyebrows were scrunched in concentration as Marinette stared at his features. His blond bands bobbed wildly due to the movement of his arm on the paper. His eyes were sharply on the paper, and he was biting his lower lip as he continued to guide the pencil across the page.

Marinette was curious to peak. She couldn't help but scoot her chair slightly forward to see what he was working on. She brought the chair right next to him, leaning forward over his shoulder to see the dress. She placed her hand on his shoulder to look better, and Adrien stilled. When the bluenette eyes landed on the work the blond was able to make in just a small span of time, she couldn't help the gasp that escaped her throat.

"Adrien, this is beautiful!" She breathed. Adrien turned his head towards her, looking at her with shy and wide eyes, until she realized how close their faces were.

"Uhh..." Adrien said dumbly and she felt his breath on her lips, making a pleasant shiver run down her spine. The realization dawned on both of them and they pushed away, blushing madly.

"T-Thanks! I-I try." He mumbled, smiling.

She only giggled nervously.

This tension in the air thickened as they couldn't find anything to talk about. Finally, saving him from the embarrassment, Marinette said, "So, now that the design is complete, what do you do next for it? I'm excited to learn." She said.

Adrien smiled at her eagerness fondly and placed the sketch book down on the table as he said, "Well now I-" His smile faded as the realization dawned on him.

Marinette frowned, "Now you what?"

Adrien gulped as his ears turned red. He glanced at the bluenette before averting his gaze and placing a hand behind his neck. "N-Now I need... your measurements."

"Oh?" She asked, "Well then, let's get started?" She raised both her arms slightly up, motioning for him to come forward.

Eyes wide and brain halting to a complete stop, Adrien internally screamed as he picked up the measuring tape from the table with shaky hands. Then he stepped towards her.

_ALERT. ALERT. YOU ARE NOT PREPARED FOR THIS. BACK DOWN ASAP_.

She smiled at him encouragingly, placing her hand over his to tell him that she was there for his support.

_FDJHGHDKDKFLJJDHFKSLSD_.

Adrien raised the tape and Marinette extended her arm for him. He took her measurements and wrote them down on a sticky note. "H-Hold this over your shoulder, like this." He mumbled as she secured it on her shoulder and he trailed the tape down to her leg. _God, preserve me_.

She gently removed her hair from her neck and tied them in a rough ponytail as he measured her shoulders, his fingers brushing against her neck. Marinette tried to alleviate the tension by throwing a few jokes here and there, to which he laughed nervously. At last he stopped, hesitating as his face turned a new shade of red. He extended the tape to her and she took it, looking up at him questioningly.

"Y-Your waist."

She blushed and nodded, stretching her lips in a tight smile. She looked down at the tape, frowning slightly as she couldn't understand which side was supposed to be the correct one, before shrugging and carelessly wrapping it around her lithe body. Adrien's eye twitched.

"No, not like that, you..." He extended his hand, before contracting, "Turn it to the other side, the other one- no, not that, yes, yeah okay. Now, um-" As much as Marinette appreciated Adrien's effort for respecting her and everything, she also felt annoyed that she didn't know a single thing about stitching and was being utterly useless. She frowned and placed the tape in his hand. "Just do it, Adrien." She sighed, "I'm no help."

"Don't say that!" Adrien said as he stepped close to her, "I'll...teach you, okay?" He did a victory dance in his head as she perked up. He showed her the correct side of the measuring tape, mentioning how to measure from the 0 and to place it over body while standing straight.

Then suddenly, he slid his hands around her waist as she felt the air leave her lungs. She looked at him with wide eyes, finding him looking down on the tape to realize that he was actually taking measurement. Marinette observed his features again, _closely_ this time. He had such soft eyes and a sharp nose and soft-looking lips. She felt her ears turn hot as her eyes trained on his lips.

At that exact moment, he looked up and their eyes met. Adrien turned red immediately. He stilled, going rigid as he tried to form any words, "Uh, M-Marinette, I-I-"

And just right then, God bless him for his amazing clumsiness, Adrien's foot tripped on _air_ and he yelped as he fell on Marinette. Before they could fall down on the ground however, he secured his hands on the table behind Marinette, clasping it tightly from either side of her frame. 

They found themselves in a rather intimate position, with Adrien caging Marinette and her hands on his chest to save him from falling.

"Uhh..."

"I'M SO SORRY!!!" Adrien said as he felt ready to pull back, but didn't make a move on it.

"I-It's okay..." Marinette breathed, only her eyes trailed down to his lips again. Adrien gulped, feeling the atmosphere thicken as his eyes found her plump lips. Marinette licked her lips, causing his breath to hitch as he leaned forward without thinking. His brain had officially died down, and his body was functioning on its own as he slowly placed his hands on her lower waist and her grip on his chest tightened just a bit.

"Marinette, I..." He said, his voice barely a whisper, "I really-"

"Shush." Marinette placed a finger to his lips while her hand went around his neck. His face flushed as he tightened his grip on her lower back. She nodded, smiling, and Adrien immediately closed his eyes, leaning forward to capture her lips in his as his insides danced and churned and twitched in anticipation.

His lips brushed with hers, causing an electric jolt to pass through his body, and he leaned forward to kiss her properly when-

"HEY ADRIEN!" The trapdoor flung open and they both jumped away. Adrien practically _growled_.

_Why didn't I get a lock on that thing?!_

Alya stepped in the room, smirking because she witnessed everything. After her, a very defeated Nino entered, holding a tray of cookies that was probably sent by his mother. Nino sighed as he glanced at the very flushed faces of the blond and the bluenette.

"I'm sorry, Adrien. I couldn't stop her. She thought you guys were up to something."

"And I wAS RIGHT!" Alya pointed as Nino closed the trapdoor behind him, "If I hadn't stepped in they probably would've started making babies by now."

"ALYA!" Everyone exclaimed. Marinette stepped next to Adrien and buried her flushed face in his chest as Adrien petted her head, resting his cheek on her head. His heart fluttered uncontrollably.

"Okay, so as cute that is, I want you guys to save that for later because Nino and I are here to help you both in that dress competition."

_Oh hell no_, he thought, _I'm not going to let anyone third-wheel this moment again_.

"Actually, the dress is almost done, thanks for your help." Adrien said straightforwardly, "Now if you'll excuse me," He wrapped his arms around Marinette and she squeaked as he buried his head in her neck in a bone-crushing hug. Her eyes wide and face red, Marinette finally smiled and closed her eyes, wrapping her small arms around his neck as well. "I've wanted to do that since forever..." He whispered for her ears only.

Behind him Alya and Nino's jaws dropped to the floor.

"Do you want to leave them alone now?" Nino whispered in Alya's ear and she nodded dumbly before quietly getting out with him again. "Seriously, what was our point of coming here in the first place?" Nino asked as they got down, and Alya said, "When I found out that Marinette was here with Adrien all _alone_, I thought she might combust because she's always nervous. So I wanted to be there for her-"

"Whoa wait, what do you mean 'nervous'?" Nino asked and Alya rolled her eyes.

"You don't know? That girl has a _humongous_ crush on that guy."

Nino's mouth popped wide open. He stared at Alya, and then the trapdoor above, before deciding to say nothing and head out with the auburn-haired girl. Adrien would be fine on his own, he thought.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Adrien broke away enough from the hug to give Marinette a warm and dazzling smile. She reciprocated with the same expression, both of their cheeks red and hurting from all the smiling.

He slowly leaned down and captured her lips in a soft and most magical kiss ever. He had always imagined her lips to be soft, sweet and tender. But now that he tasted them, he realized that they were absolutely _addicting_. She kissed back with a hum, making his knees go weak as he hugged her waist tighter, squeezing his eyes shut to live in the moment.

They pulled back and Marinette took in a long breath, "Wow..." She breathed out a dazed laugh.

Adrien chuckled, still slightly nervous and shook. "I can't believe it." He murmured to himself.

"What?" Marinette asked.

"N-Nothing." He chuckled again. They continued to hold each other like that, rocking slowly without knowing it. Marinette blushed, before leaning up and kissing him on the cheek. "You know, your father told me that," She looked away shyly, "That you l-like me."

Adrien sighed, "He did, didn't he."

"And he said that I meant a lot more to you. He told me that he had never seen you so happy around someone, and I just... It made me so happy to know that, that y-you liked me back."

Adrien stared at her, mouth hanging open, and Marinette laughed before closing it for him. She pecked him lovingly, and a love-sick grin spread across his face.

He'd like for Luka to see _this_. Hah.


	4. Third Wheel (AU) BONUS

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adrienette sails.
> 
> And this time, third wheels can't really third wheel between them. Because they're just too disgustingly in love.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> /*Sprinkles more fluff*/

"Yes! Pose just like that! Perfect!" The cameraman continued to throw encouragements as Marinette beamed at the camera, one hand resting on her cocking hip as the other brushed into her hair falling loosely on her shoulders. It suited her, the hairstyle. Many had suggested that, including a certain blond designer.

"Show me that passion! Think of the one you love!"

A light blush settled on the bluenette's cheek, causing everyone around her to smirk and throw her knowing looks. At the attention, Marinette became even more flustered. Bright green eyes flashed in her mind, emerald orbs that were filled with sincerity and loyalty and warmth and _love_. She leaned against the wall she was standing next to, fanning herself as she squeaked out, "U-Um, a break?"

The cameraman smiled at her. "Sure."

Marinette released a sigh of relief, quickly glancing at her watch to check how much time was left for the shoot to be over. Just a little while longer, and then she could head away from this mess to her favorite bakery. The fact that the shoot was taking place near the bakery was doing no help for her to control her hunger (for baked goods _only_, ahem) and she couldn't wait for this exhausting Saturday morning to turn exciting and warm and just simply _amazing_, because that was what she felt whenever she was around Emilie, Gabriel, and Adrien. They showered her with _so_ much love that sometimes it was too much for the poor girl, making her cry (which only led to _more_ showering of love and comfort).

Needless to say, when Adrien's parents found out that he and Marinette were dating, they had been nothing but kind and full of love ever since. Not that they weren't before, but now the affection was so much that Marinette never felt lonely anymore, knowing that if her parents weren't there for her, she had _them_.

Marinette took out her phone, scrolling through it while gulping down her bottle of water. She sighed, putting the device back in her bag. No message. No notification.

She was bored.

And there were still twenty five minutes before the shoot was ove-

Marinette yelped as she was pulled by someone, hiding them both behind a nearby tree before anyone noticed. She was met with mischievous green eyes, sparkling bright as their owner squeezed her hand gently.

"Hi." Adrien said softly, his smile reaching his ears as he titled his head cutely.

"Hi..." Marinette breathed out, smiling herself as she felt her cheeks heat up. All her tiredness and boredom faded in an instant as she regarded her boyfriend. Adrien rubbed his hand behind his neck.

"I thought you might get bored here," He said jabbing his thumb in the direction of the set, "And I know _for sure_ that you haven't eaten your breakfast properly _yet again_," He glared at her playfully and she rolled her eyes as he continued, "So I thought I might take care of my princess."

Marinette giggled which caused his smile to turn warmer as she muttered "Dork", before placing a quick kiss on his cheek. His blush visibly darkened. Marinette looked down at the paper bag in his hands and asked excitedly, "What's that?"

Adrien blinked. He looked down at the bag dumbly, before snapping back to his senses. "Uh, this... Um- food. I mean, you. I-I mean, your food." He groaned and hung his head down in embarrassment as Marinette took the bag from him and peaked into it. "Oh! It smells so good!" She all but cried, "I hope Vincent doesn't mind if I extend the break a little longer because I _really_ want to eat these." Adrien looked up at her then, his eyes narrowing, "You were only missing the baked goods, weren't you?" Marinette smacked him playfully, "Hey, I missed you too. My boyfriend's sweeter than any baked goods." She said softly. Adrien heart flipped and his brain wires fucked up at those words.

She took out a cookie, munching on it without caring about the crumbs as she closed her eyes in delight, only then realizing how empty her stomach was since morning and _how she needed this right now_. Adrien only stared at her, absently running his hand in her hair, stroking her face as she let him.

She finished the treat, looking up at the blond as Adrien slowly stepped forward. Without knowing, her back pressed against the tree as she looked up at him warmly, and Adrien rested an arm on the tree behind her. He leaned down kissed her, pressing his lips to hers softly yet firmly enough to taste the sweetness on them. Marinette's hold on the paper bag loosened just slightly, but she grabbed it tightly in case she dropped it, kissing him back. Adrien cheered internally in his mind that despite his senses and insides turning into mess, he had gotten a hold on himself on the outside while kissing her.

They pulled back, smiling at each other like lovesick fools until a cough separated them.

Vincent, the cameraman, stood in front of them, his arms crossed and lips curled up into an amused smirk. He still tried his best to give Marinette a disapproving look. "Photo shoot first. Secret Make-outs with boyfriend later."

Marinette nodded, matching Adrien's blush. She turned to him and beamed up at him, "I'll be free in a little while. Then I'll come over?" She said and Adrien agreed, pecking her cheek and giving her a giddy smile.

But he didn't go. He waited around the corner patiently as her work finished. As Marinette walked away from the packing up set, Adrien grabbed her hand, pulling her to his chest into a hug as he picked her up and spun her around, earning adorable squeaks and embarrassed groans from her. "Adrien, stop!" She laughed, "How many times do I have to tell you, _don't do that!_" He placed her feet back on the ground as he huffed good-naturedly, "He kept you away from me! For twenty minutes!" Marinette continued to laugh as Adrien took her hand and they walked towards the park.

Marinette talked all the while, as Adrien only kept smiling at her as he wondered yet again how he got to call her his. Adrien always thought that Marinette was amazing and remarkably sweet. But considering his luck, he had never thought that she'd be interested in someone like him. Today, as they strolled in the park together, holding hands, Adrien felt more elated than he could ever be.

He turned her to face him and Marinette stopped, looking at him curiously. He blushed then, his ears turning red as he took both her hands in his, squeezing them lightly. He released a shaky breath,

"I love you."

Marinette stilled, her eyes going wider than saucers as her face erupted in a red blush. Adrien could've sworn he saw tears brimming in her eyes but she didn't let him see as she hugged him. Tight.

And Adrien gladly hugged her back. He inhaled her scent as he buried his head into the nape of her neck, squeezing his eyes shut. He felt sane and intact, all until she whispered,

"I love you, too."

And his brain wires fucked up again.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

He saw them standing in the park, enveloped in a hug, and their faces bright and contented. He frowned for only a few seconds, before pulling himself together and returning back to his neutral expression. He shouldn't interfere in anyone's decisions; they were happy together. But most importantly, _she_ was happy with him. It was all that mattered.

He brushed his clothes as he waited for his mother to pick him up, lest she thought he was unprepared for the fencing match.

He looked up again, finding the couple now passionately locking lips and he winced, looking away.

"They look good together." Someone said behind him and Luka turned around to the voice. He found a short-heighted bluenette, wearing an oversized jacket with fashionable jeans, tattoos on her neck and hands, a guitar hanging over her shoulder. He frowned before looking back at the still kissing blond and bluenette. "Do you know them?"

Kagami smiled as she walked up and stood next to him, eyes on the lovers. "Adrien's my friend. And you?"

He released a sigh, making sure to keep it as quiet as possible, "My name is Luka. I'm Marinette's... friend."

Kagami hummed in response. They both stood there in silence, a soft breeze blowing past them.

"You like Marinette."

Kagami said, taking the boy by surprise. He quickly recovered, giving her a blank stare. "What makes you sat that?"

"I just know."

Silence.

"I'm guessing you liked Adrien, then?"

"...Yeah." She shrugged.

"But now they're together."

"Yeah... sucks."

They glanced at each other, both sending a smile in the other's direction as they turned towards Marinette and Adrien. Adrien was saying something to Marinette and she was giggling bashfully.

"You wanna go for ice-cream or some?"

Luka turned to her expectant yet carefree smile. He checked his watch. Thirty minutes to the match. He glanced back at his best friend one last time as she was smiling at her boyfriend, and turned towards the girl waiting for an answer. "Sure, Miss...?"

"Just call me Kagami."

He nodded. "Kagami."

**Author's Note:**

> comment? : )


End file.
